Calling and Answering
by sparkybitterness
Summary: Roy calls Riza on her day off. She calls him back. Can they keep this phone relationship going? What about the message-taker? Hmm, sounds like Royai to me.
1. Calling and Answering For the First Time

A/N: Um, did they even have answering machine's back then?? Oh well, for the sake of my story, pretend they are a new invention. Please? Oh, and there will definitely be more of this story.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sighed as she opened her empty apartment door. It had been another long day, but not at the office. It had been her day off, one that she'd put to good use. She'd been grocery shopping, took a nice walk with Black Hayate, finally visited the new bookstore on the corner near her home, and met up with a few friends. It was what she would call a productive day.

Walking over to her phone, she saw a light flickering on her answering machine. Wondering who would call her, she hit the play button.

_"Hawkeye, it's, um, me, Colonel Mustang. I just wanted to see if you were okay since it was your first day off in a while. There are a lot of people out there who would harm a lovely person such as yourself. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself, but… you know. The office was fine without you. Um, this is gonna sound a little weird, but can you call me back once you get home? Wow," _Here, Hawkeye allowed herself to smile. He sounded nervous. Why did he call her? _"I probably sound like an idiot. I'm sorry for calling you. I better go. See you tomorrow, Hawkeye." _There, Roy clicked off the phone.

Riza laughed a little. That was all. She felt her heartbeat slow down. She had thought something was wrong at the office. Honestly, she was surprised that the machine didn't cut him off. The machines were still relatively new, and she was getting used to them now. She guessed Roy wasn't used to speaking into them. Sighing, she grabbed the phone to call him back. After all, it was merely polite to call him back. It wasn't like anyone (or Roy) could look into it as more, at least, that's what Riza told herself.

After four rings, Riza heard the front desk of the apartment building pick it up. "Hello. I'm Michael, from the front desk. The person you are trying to get a hold of is currently out. The tenant has asked me to take a message from anyone other than a Lucy. Are you a Lucy?" The front desk man laughed, not even trying to cover it up.

Riza sighed. Why couldn't he just get an answering machine like everyone else who was trying to modernize? Also, why did he have to put the Lucy person into this? "Alright. It's for Colonel Roy Mustang. It's from Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

She heard scribbling then a serious voice said, "Sorry for the delay, Lieutenant. Please state your message."

"I'm alright. Thank you for calling and checking on me, but I am perfectly alright. I shall see him tomorrow. That's all."

"Okay. I will give this to the Colonel as soon as he gets back into the building. Thank you for calling."

"Uh, huh." Riza hung up the phone and shook her head. Stupid Colonel and his stupid Lucy. Sighing for the last time that night, she went to bed.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang nodded to the man at the front desk, Michael, he believed. Smiling to himself, he walked past the front desk before Michael called out, "Colonel Mustang, you have a message. It's from Lieutenant Liza Hawkeye?" Michael didn't sound too sure about the name.

Roy walked back to the front desk and grabbed the piece of paper. He smirked as he read it. Crumpling the message up in his hand, he said calmly, "It's Riza Hawkeye, not Liza, by the way." He hated it when people messed up her gorgeous name. Still, he could let it slid this time. He turned around and went back to the stairs. At least she said that she'd see him tomorrow. That was something in itself to behold.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Last Night's Important Call

A/N: Okay, so this chapter wasn't exactly what I expected either, but I can definitely go of this. Sorry there are no phone calls in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

The next morning, Roy met Riza right at the office door. She looked slightly surprised to see him in this early. "Lieutenant, you look surprised." He remarked.

She returned back to her normal look. "Sorry, sir." Riza wondered by what miracle had made the Colonel come in early. Not even the men were here yet.

"Just don't expect me to be here early every morning. This is a once and a while thing." Roy couldn't admit that he couldn't wait to see Riza. He had missed her yesterday. For him, it was a good thing they only had to take a day off a month. No idea why the higher-ups _made _them take a day off. It was insanity. Then again, things had changed since he'd returned from the north a little over a year ago. Too bad he'd only been reinstated as a Colonel, not his former rank of General.

"Of course, Colonel." Hawkeye unlocked the door and waited for him to enter. After he did, she shut the door and went to her desk.

Roy lazily sat down and put his feet on the desk. "Did you get my message, Hawkeye?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

She stiffened and looked up at him. She hadn't expected him to ask about that. "Yes, sir, I did. Thank you for calling."

"Sure. Michael, the man at the front desk, gave me your message. Thanks for calling me back."

"Of course, sir." She smiled, remembering his awkward message. "Permission to speak freely?" He nodded and she continued. "You sounded a little…uncomfortable speaking to the answering machine, sir."

Roy felt a little embarrassed. He'd meant to stop the message after he asked her to call her back. The ending of the message wasn't exactly graceful and smooth. "I was, Lieutenant. That was my first time speaking into a machine."

"I see, sir. Why don't you have one?" Hawkeye figured they had at least two more minutes to talk.

"I don't think one is necessary. I have Michael take them for me. I think he's just as, if not more, efficient."

"Of course, sir." Hawkeye turned her attention to the paperwork on her desk. Hmm, it seemed that the men had gotten at least a fraction of their work done.

Roy watched her as she examined the meager work they'd managed to accomplish yesterday. Oh no, here came the infamous Hawkeye temper. Instead, she continued to look at it without scowling.

The door opened and Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman all walked in. "Jeez, I wonder if the Colonel's even going to show up to…" Havoc stopped as he looked up at the Colonel's smirking face. "Colonel, what are you doing in so early?"

"Working, Havoc. What else would I be doing, making phone calls to pretty women? Sorry to disappoint, but I already made my important call to a beautiful woman _last_night." Roy smirked again at Havoc's face. Riza vaguely wondered with jealousy who else he called last night.

* * *

Please Review. There will be another chapter soon.


	3. Second Round of Calling and Answering

A/N: Well, here it is. The third chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

When Roy Mustang unlocked the door to his apartment later that night, he wondered if Riza Hawkeye had understood that the beautiful woman he called last night was her. Maybe he should call her again. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. After all, who would read into a Colonel calling to talk to his Lieutenant? Well, hopefully the Lieutenant did.

Picking up the phone, he called Riza's house. Hopefully, that darned answering machine doesn't pick up. No such luck for poor Roy.

"This is Riza Hawkeye. I am out of the house right now, leave a message and I will get back to you." Her message showed that Hawkeye was always professional, even when leaving silly messages for people to listen to. Then a loud beeping noise came on and Roy wondered if he was supposed to start the message. Last time, there'd been no loud beeping sound. He panicked a little.

_"Lieutenant Hawkeye,"_ Why did he have to start he message like that? Mentally, Roy kicked himself. _"It's Colonel Mustang. I was wondering if you made it home safely, after all, it is dark outside. I mean, not that it isn't dark outside all the time."_ Why was she so hard to talk to? It's like he forgot the words. When they talked about the military or something related to that, he was fine. _"Well, I just… wanted to talk about…tomorrow."_ Silently, Roy kicked himself again. _"I better go. Um, please call me back. I mean, that's not an order of anything. I have to go."_ He clicked the phone off. God, he was such an idiot. Hopefully, she didn't think that.

Roy decided not to wait around for her to call him back. Besides, with the message he'd just left, nobody should want to call him back. Instead, he went to his room and decided to sleep.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye walked into her still empty apartment. Colonel Mustang and she had been kept late because of paperwork again. As soon as they'd left the building, he'd said good night and walked in the direction of his apartment housing. Riza denied the half of her that had wanted him to walk her home.

Anyways, she'd been held up because there was an incident on the street in front of her apartment. An apple cart had collided with a vegetable cart and the produces were all mixed up. Riza had stopped for a minute to help them set their carts up and gather the produce. That's what they get for trying to sell apples and vegetables at 10 o'clock on a Wednesday night.

Looking down at her answering machine, she realized she had a message. Smiling softly, she clicked the play button and sat down on her couch, Black Hayate standing at her feet. She'd need to walk him after she listened to the message.

_"…lonel Mustang. I was wondering if you made it home safely, after all, it is dark outside. I mean, not that it isn't dark outside all the time."_Riza wondered what happened to the rest of the word he'd said. He'd probably been distracted by the beep which she'd just added this morning. And, why on Armestris was he talking about the dark? _"Well, I just… wanted to talk about…tomorrow. I better go. Um, please call me back. I mean, that's not an order of anything. I have to go." _There, the phone clicked off, but not before he had recorded a little of his incoherent muttering.

Riza sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed Roy's number and waited three rings. On the fourth ring, Michael from the front desk answered.

"Hello, I'm Michael from the front desk. The tenant you are trying to get a hold of is currently out. He has asked me not to take a message from anyone named Rose. Are you a Rose?" Once again, he laughed at his little joke.

"This is Lieutenant Hawkeye. I would like to leave a message for the Colonel."

"Sorry, ma'am. Please state your message." Michael said, all seriousness back in his voice again.

"Colonel Mustang, I am aware that it is dark outside. Yes, I made it home safely. I am aware of the meeting tomorrow and will therefore be picking him up. That is it."  
Riza knew her voice was a little cold, but the ebbing pain from Rose was creeping in. That anger had to go somewhere.

"Thank you. I shall give it to him as soon as he gets in."

"Alright." Riza hung up in defeat. Lucy and Rose? Who else's name was Mustang going to have Michael put on that list? It certainly wouldn't be hers. Riza choose not to think about that. Instead, she slipped on Hayate's leash, grabbed a jacket, and took him for a walk.

* * *

It was about midnight when Roy woke. _Dammit, how long have I been asleep? Did Riza call? _Roy wondered about those things. Finally, he decided to go downstairs to see if Michael had any messages for him. He wouldn't get his hopes up or anything as silly as that.

Roy walked to the front desk. "Michael, are there any messages for me?"

"Sure thing, Colonel. There's one message for you." Michael handed him the message and looked at the Colonel's appearance. "Were you asleep?"

"No." Roy read the message with his one good eye. Well, at least she responded. But, it wasn't the response he had wanted. "Night, Michael."

"Night, Mustang." Roy trudged back up to his room and went back to sleep.

* * *

Aw, poor Mustang and Michael. Anyways, reviews are great!! Thanks to all those who reviewed so far.

Sub A/N: By the way, I'm now taking requests. Not that this has anything to do with the story, but I'd like to have that out. Thanks.


	4. Meeting MixUp and Confessions

A/N: yeah, sorry this chapter took me so long to get out. all the mistakes are mine, because I have no beta. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own the no-named leader, though.

* * *

"Hawkeye." Roy Mustang greeted her as he climbed into the front passenger seat of the car. "So, we have a meeting today?"

"Yes, sir. I thought you knew that and that's why you called last night." Riza's eyebrows moved quizzically.

Roy remembered that was the, ahem, reason for his call. "Of course I knew that. I was merely confirming that the meeting was still on."

"It is. You're meeting with the new Parliament and other higher-ups to talk about new rules for the military. This meeting is very important to your reinstatement."

"I know, Hawkeye. I know." He leaned a little closer to her. "I guess I'm still sucking-up to the higher-ups." His breath tingled on her neck, even though he was decently far away. "You are coming into the meeting with me, correct?" He wouldn't feel complete without her by his side, so she _had _to come.

"Of course, sir."

"Good." He turned his head and looked out the window. It was a clear day, not even a cloud in the sky. Trapped in a meeting when it was sunny. "What's the meeting even about?"

"I already told you. The new rules for the military."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." He turned back to his Lieutenant. Why did he always forget what the meetings were about?

"It's alright, sir. I do expect you to wake up before you enter the meeting, though." Riza Hawkeye turned her head for a few seconds and was surprised to find Roy staring at her instead of out the window.

"I'm awake." He smirked. "You know," Here, Mustang took a gamble. "if you would call me back sooner, I would go to bed earlier."

"Sir, you shouldn't lose sleep over such a thing as a phone call." Inside, Riza wondered why he said that. He didn't really stay up and wait for her to call, did he? If so, why?

Roy sighed. He had baited and she had just acted professional. Still, he kept his gamble going. "Of course I lose sleep over not knowing."

Riza's curiosity got a hold of her. "Not knowing what?"

"When you'll call me back, of course." Roy knew that she'd have to say something to that.

"I will always call you back. When doesn't matter. If you even lose an hour of sleep over a phone call from me, I will never call again." Riza hoped that would crush her hopes that he really did lose sleep over her. It was more to convince her than him. _Besides, _she told herself, _he shouldn't lose any sleep he could manage to get._

"Alright." Roy stopped the conversation before he said something else stupid. Also, they had reached Central Headquarters.

* * *

Inside the meeting, the new parliament, all of the Generals in Central, their aides, and a few other important Colonels of non-military gathered in the meeting hall. Roy and Riza walked in five minutes ahead of when they were supposed to be there. Roy supposed this was part of Hawkeye's ultimate plan.

"Colonel Mustang." A white-haired member of the new parliament walked over to them. Riza smiled fondly at the old man. It was General Grumman, Riza's grandfather and Roy's old chess partner.

"General Grumman." Roy shook hands with the elder man. "I knew the Parliament had asked you to be the military advisor. I didn't know you accepted so quickly."

"Of course, Mustang. I'm getting old. I needed a good desk job." Grumman snorted. "It keeps me young."

"You look pretty young." Mustang said, smirking a little.

"So do you. Then again, you don't have all the gray hair I do." Grumman ran a hand through the white hair.

"Grandfather, you look fine." Riza smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, my dear. You look good, too." He paused. "Anyways, we better get going into the meeting."

"Of course." Roy and General Grumman sat in their assigned seats. Riza stood behind Roy, as was her duty.

"I call this meeting to order." The leader of the new Parliament said. "We're here to discuss new approaches to military laws." He looked out at them all. "I see we have several important military figures here today." He nodded toward them. "People, let's make sure this meeting doesn't last long."

That received a few chuckles. "Now, for the first order of business…"

Roy paid close attention to the meeting. Normally, he wasn't interested in these types of meetings, but this would pertain to his future. It was high time the military changed their laws as well.

About three hours later, the leader said, "Alright, gentlemen, for the last order of business, General Grumman has suggested that we abolish the fraternization law. The parliament has already voted in favor of it, but I wanted some military points of view on it. General Hakuro, let's start with you."

By the time the question had reached Roy, he'd listened to several generals and colonels voice their opinions on it. "Colonel Mustang, what's your view on this?" The leader looked at him cautiously. He knew of Roy's disappearance three years ago and wondered if Roy was to be trusted. His answer would help the leader figure some things out.

"Well, sir, I believe that abolishing the fraternization law would be good for the military. It's been an issue for far too long. I say getting rid of it entirely would be good. Of course," Roy threw in the next part for good measure, "it could cause problems, involving personal and military lives. But, I have enough trust in the officers that they would be able to keep it together on a professional level." Roy leaned back a little in his seat. "I am in favor of abolishing it."

"Well put, Mustang. Anyone have anything to add on to his comment on this? Or comment on his speech?" The leader asked. Honestly, Mustang had impressed him with his careful words. Everyone had said Mustang was rash. The new leader thought otherwise.

"Yes, I do. Actually, I believe it has to do directly with Mustang." General Hakuro said. Roy felt a slight panic arise. General Hakuro had never liked him. Also, he was somewhat involved with the Homunculus Bradley.

"Alright." The leader looked intrigued as to what Hakuro could say to Mustang.

"I believe Mustang is only voting in favor of abolishing the law so _he _can gain profits from it."

"Gain? What could Mustang possibly gain?"

"Well, we all know Mustang was a womanizer before he…left for the North. With the fraternization law gone, he can chase every skirt in the military. Especially his Lieutenants'."

"General Hakuro, those charges are rather…rash." The leader said.

Roy felt his heart drop through the floor. Now, he was angry. How could Hakuro say that? Poor Hawkeye, she must be in shock. He had to say something. "General, my personal life is of no concern to you. Neither is Lieutenant Hawkeye's."

"That may be, Mustang. Still, I believe you'll just use the abolition of this law as a reason to become more perverse."

"Of course you'd believe that, Hakuro." Roy felt Riza's hand on his shoulder. She was telling him to stop. He ignored her hand. Instead, he stood up, angry. "For your information, _General,_ I haven't been on a date since I returned from the North." He spat the words angrily. "Not that that's any concern of yours."

Riza felt a slight shock. Was that true? She got over that and knew she needed to stop this argument before it became a full out brawl. This was not a good image. "Colonel Mustang, I believe you need to settle down." Her voice was cool and calm.

"You're right. Of course you're right." Roy muttered. Hesitantly, he sat back down.

"Well, that was certainly interesting. General Hakuro, I ask that you contain yourself. Colonel Mustang, show some respect for your commanding officers, even if their charges are impudent and not appropriate."

Mustang smirked a little. He knew the leader was on his side. That was a good thing. "Now that I've heard all the opinions and a few other things," Here, he looked at Hakuro and Mustang, "I've decided that the Parliament was right in deciding to eliminate the fraternization law. Now, this meeting is adjourned." He paused before saying, "Mustang, can I have a quick word with you alone?"

"Of course."

* * *

Oh, no!! What's going to happen? Please review.


	5. Receiving End and Boldness

A/N: I know, two chapters in one day. I'm surprised myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own the un-named leader, though.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang." The leader looked at Roy precariously after the door had been shut by a reluctant Riza Hawkeye.

"Sir, I must apologize for my conduct in…" Roy began.

"Mustang, it's quite alright. Hakuro deserved what he had coming. He shouldn't interrupt with personal lives, no matter how…interesting." He paused and put his hands together. "Anyways, I asked you to stay because I want to know how you feel on a certain subject."

"Which is?" Roy wondered what the leader could possibly want with him.

"I wanted to know how you'd feel if I was to reinstate you as a General."

"How I'd feel?" Roy was astounded. How he'd feel? He'd feel worth something again.

"Yes. I've decided the military needs a few more Generals like you. I needed someone who knew about the corruption of the old military, someone who was loyal and devoted, and someone who would follow his heart, not his orders. When I asked General Grumman who he would recommend, he proposed you."

"I see. I should've known he'd have played a hand in this." That slipped out before Roy could stop it.

"Yes, well, he does seem to think quite a bit of you. I can see why now. You seem to be admirable. A leader to behold. So, will you take the title of General again?"

"Yes, I will. It's not something I will hold lightly, either."

"Good." The leader clapped him on the back. "You're a good man, Mustang. I'll fill out the paperwork to have you as a General once more. Expect a promotion in a few days."

"Thank you, sir." Roy shook hands with him.

"Of course." The leader shook hands with him and nodded. Roy turned to leave and was halfway to the door before the new leader said, "Mustang, wait." Roy stopped and turned back around. "I must know… is what Hakuro said about you and your Lieutenant true? I've heard of you being a womanizer, so, it everything you said true?"

Roy hesitated before answering. "It's true about the dating thing. I was a womanizer before I…" He reached up and touched the eye patch. "Well, before I left for the North. As for the Lieutenant and I," He smirked. "Well, we're nothing more than friends."

The leader grinned. Nothing more than friends? Something about Mustang's tone told him there was more. "Right, of course. Thank you for answering." He opened the door and together they walked out. Roy saw Riza and General Grumman talking.

"Well, sir, I must get going. Thank you again, sir."

"No problem, Mustang. I'll see you again sometime soon."

"Of course." Roy walked over and joined Riza and Grumman.

"Oh, and Roy." The leader shouted to him. "Good luck with your Lieutenant!" Then, he walked off before Roy could make amends. Roy turned back to Riza and her grandfather.

"No, he didn't mean…"

"Mustang." Grumman's eyes twinkled. "You'd better marry my granddaughter soon."

"Grandfather." Riza looked embarrassed. Roy also felt embarrassed.

"Don't worry my dear. I was only joking and Mustang knows that."

"Of course, Lieutenant. I knew he was joking." Roy felt his heartbeat slow down to a normal pace.

"Yes." Riza felt the faint blush fade away. "Colonel Mustang, we must be heading back to the office."

"Ah, yes. I'll see you later, General Grumman."

"Good-bye, Mustang. Riza, I'll see you Sunday, Riza."

"Of course, Grandfather." She kissed him on the cheek. Roy vaguely wished he was on the receiving end of that kiss.

The ride back to his house after going back to the office was a quiet one. Roy didn't want to tell her about the promotion yet, because he wanted it to be a surprise. The entire day at the office, Roy wanted to tell her so badly. After all, she was the only person he really wanted to tell.

"Hawkeye…I just wanted to say…"

"Sir, I understand. Whatever the new leader said its fine."

Roy sighed. They were already to his building. "Alright, well, I better go."

"Yes, sir. I shall see you tomorrow."

He smiled a real smile. "Yes, you will." He was about out of the car, wishing she would say something.

"Sir," Something about the day had made Riza bold or maybe just stupid. "I was curious to know, do you know a Lucy or Rose?"

"Lucy or Rose? I don't think so. I mean, maybe from my old days." He paused, looking at her levelly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," By now, her face was flushed. "Michael from the front desk said you weren't taking messages from a Lucy or Rose."

He chuckled a little. "Michael loves his jokes. I'll have a word to him about that. Thanks for telling me, Hawkeye."

"Oh, okay." Riza was surprised. He didn't ask Michael to not take messages from a Lucy or Rose. That added with the fact that he hadn't had a date since he returned made her heart soar.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Riza." Then, he got out of the car and walked into the building.

* * *

Inside the building, Roy was cursing himself. Why did he just leave? He had the perfect opportunity to say how he felt about her. She put herself out there and he just messed it up. He saw Michael at the front desk. Briefly, he wondered if he had his gloves with him.

"Michael." Roy walked up to the desk.

"Colonel Mustang, how can I help you?"

"Well, for starters, you can stop saying I won't take messages from anybody. That was a long time ago, Michael."

Michael looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, Mustang. I mean, it gets boring here, taking messages and stuff. I just…needed a little entertainment to my life."

Roy sighed again. "I understand. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. You were chasing off the woman I loved doing that." _Oh, shit. Did I just say that?_

"Woman you loved? Seriously, I never thought I'd hear you say that. Who is she?"

"Her name's Riza. Riza Hawkeye." Roy smiled thinking of her.

"Oh, and does she love you too?"

"Um, I don't think so. She doesn't really know."

"Oh, I see. Is this the same Riza Hawkeye that calls here?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. That's pretty cool. I mean, certainly adds interest to my life." Michael smiled.

"I'm sure it does. I'm going out." Roy needed to get away for at least a few hours. There was a bar somewhere that called his name.

When Riza Hawkeye got home, she made a beeline for the telephone. She had to call Roy to tell him that what happened at the meeting today wouldn't affect their professional relationship at all.

After three rings, Michael picked up. "Hello, I'm Michael from the front desk. The tenant you are trying to get a hold of is out right now. May I take a message?"

Riza smiled, knowing that Roy had taken the Lucy/Rose thing seriously. That proved to her that he really had grown up since three years ago. "It's Riza Hawkeye."

"Alright." Michael remembered that Riza Hawkeye was the name of Colonel Mustang's love. What a strange occurrence.

"Just tell him that whatever happened at work today will not change our relationship. And, that I'll see him tomorrow."

"Okay. I will. Thank you for calling." Michael hung up and looked at the note he had written. Why not…liven it up a little?

* * *

Liven it up? Hmm, this could be bad. Hmm, or maybe good. Who knows? Reviews are amazing.


	6. Livening It Up

A/N: Sorry this one took me so long to get out. I know, I'm sorry to leave you guys like this, but for now, it's the best I can do. Hopefully, there will be more soon. Like, tomorrow or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang, you have a message." Michael almost felt his hands tremble in anticipation as to how Mustang would act to what he'd added in.

Roy looked over to him. Michael wondered briefly if he was drunk. Then, he realized that Mustang wasn't exactly all over the place and causing problems. Nor was he a weeping mess, which was rare, but had happened. "Who's it from?"

"Um," Michael pretended to look down. "Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She sounded…"

Roy looked panicked. She sounded….what? He echoed his thoughts. "She sounded what?"

Michael waved it off, but not before seeing the masked panic. "Don't worry. She's not hurt or anything. Here, just read the message." Michael handed the note to Roy. Roy held it in both hands and quickly read it.

He looked confused, but quickly masked that, too. "Thank you, Michael. I'll be in for the rest of the night."

"Alright, Colonel Mustang. I'll hold any messages that come in."

"Good, good, Michael." Roy looked distracted as he disappeared into the stairwell. Michael couldn't help but keep the idiotic grin from taking his face. If things went smoothly, Michael could honestly give himself a pat on the back and receive an invite to a wedding and all he did was add a few letters or words and remove some. This was a moment that meant something: Phase One of 'Livening It Up' was complete.

In his apartment, Roy looked again at the message. _My dear Colonel_;my dear Colonel? Since when did Riza call him that? _The thing that happened at work today has changed our relationship. _Hmm, was that the reason why she said "My Dear Colonel?" Maybe that was a hint at what change in the relationship had been made. Roy could scarcely let himself hope._"I hope to see you tomorrow. Riza." _

_Riza, _Roy mused. The message was just like her, but something was off. He'd defiantly have to talk to her about this tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow, he'd even tell her he loved her. Now he was too wound up to sleep. He glanced at a clock. It was way too late to call Riza. No, instead he'd have to try to sleep.

* * *

"Hawkeye, um, Riza, I want to talk to you." She turned to face him. Roy looked fondly at her golden hair and amber eyes.

Riza questioned what the cause was for the sudden use of her first name. He rarely called her Riza and never even then that was never at work. Riza wondered if what had happened yesterday was the cause for that. But, if Roy received her message, he should know nothing's changed between them, as much as she'd have liked it too.

"What?" That was the first thing her pre-occupied brain could accomplish.

"I…want to talk to you." Roy looked a little embarrassed as he sounded unsure of himself. Riza pondered what he could possible say. After all, much as she wished, he wasn't going to declare undying love for her.

"What is it?" Hawkeye steeled herself for the disappointment of whatever menial task was coming next.

"Well, see, I mean…" Roy shook his head. He'd rehearsed what he was going to say on the way. Now, the words seemed stuck in his throat and he was nervous. How did she always manage to do that to him? "I'm getting a promotion." That flew out before he could stop it.

"Sir, a promotion?" That made Riza happy, slowly edging her away from that disappointment.

Roy knew it was too late to not talk about it. So much for waiting for the perfect moment to tell her. Well, the past was the past. Maybe after he told her the facts, he could steer the conversation back to what he was going to say. "Yes, Hawkeye. I'm going to be a General again. Actually, General Grumman recommended me."

"Oh, I see. I'll have to thank him Sunday when I see him."

Roy chuckled softly. "I guess you will. But, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

She looked curiously at him. "What is it, General Mustang?"

"I'm not a General yet, Hawkeye. I'll be a Colonel for a little while longer. But, at any rate, I want to talk to you about us."

"About us, sir?" Riza looked confused now. Maybe he had gotten her message and was going to confirm that the mishap yesterday won't change their professional relationship. Riza vaguely remembered feeling a little guilty about the message yesterday because it wasn't exactly true. Once again, she denied to herself that she wanted Roy to completely ignore the message and admit that undying love.

"Yes, see, I just wanted to tell you…" Roy started. Riza noted at how he looked a little flustered and nervous.

"Colonel Mustang, is it true? You got a promotion?" Havoc nearly screamed as he threw the door open. Breda, Falman, and Fuery flew in after him.

"Yes, Havoc, I did."

"What, are you serious?" Havoc's cigarette bobbled as he talked.

Roy smirked in spite of being angry at them for interrupting his conversation with Riza. "Yes, I am."

"Well," Havoc sat in his seat and leaned back, "congratulations."

"Thank you, Havoc." Roy knew that this was just the start of them and he had to be prepared.

When it was time to go home, Roy cursed the fact that he never got to tell Hawkeye how he felt. Everyone in Central had been through his office, congratulating him and telling him what a great general he'd be again. Now, it was time to leave and Hawkeye was already gone because of something about walking Hayate and needing to go somewhere. Sighing, he locked up and walked home slowly.

Inside his building, he saw Michael. "Michael, are there any messages for me?"

"No, sir." He leaned against the desk a little. "How did things go with Riza Hawkeye, or did you tell her yet?" Michael grinned a little, thinking of his plan.

"No, I didn't tell her. I got distracted and things went downhill from there." Mustang's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Nothing. It just sounded like maybe she was digging you too. So, I was just curious." Michael gave an innocent face. Luckily, it worked. After all, who could accuse their doorman/message receiver of something like matchmaking?

"Oh, I see. Take all my messages. I'm not going to answer the phone." Roy didn't think he could take any more best wishes. They were already giving him a headache. He didn't see how he could've stood it when he received his first-time promotion back when he became a Major.

"Yes, sir. Have an enjoyable rest of the night."

Roy groaned, then went to the stairs. Hopefully, tonight would be peaceful and calming, so he could think about Hawkeye and what exactly to do about her.

* * *

There will be more of this soon. I'm getting closer to the ending. I didn't really plan out the chapters, so bare with me on this. Please review! They make me happy.


	7. Operation Message Complete, Maybe

A/N: Oh no, you guys are going to hate me for this. I promise to update soon. Sorry for such a short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

When Riza Hawkeye got home, she immediately went for the phone. General Mustang had said he had needed to talk to her this morning, but that never happened. Several people had come in and out of the office, offering best wishes and congratulations. She'd made up some lame excuse to leave a little early because watching the people congratulate him reminded her of what it took to get there again. It was a lot of hardships and heartache on her. Then again, it'd been equally as painful for him.

On the way back home from a walk with Black Hayate, she remembered that he had wanted to talk to her about something. Figuring he was already gone from the office, she rushed home and was now dialing his number.

After four rings, Michael from the front desk picked it up. "Hello. This is Michael from the front desk. The tenant you are trying to get a hold of is not in right now. May I take a message?"

"Michael, this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. I wanted to leave a message. Tell him that whatever he wanted to talk, he call tell me over the phone. Ask him to call me."

"Yes, of course, Miss Hawkeye. Good-bye." As Michael hung up, he looked at the message he had taken. Hmm, now all he had to do was modify it a little.

"Mustang, you have a message." Michael banged on the Colonel's door. Roy Mustang answered, looking a little angry and disheveled.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought I told you to hold all the messages."

"I know, sir. Still, I think this one's important. You're gonna like it." Michael smiled slyly as he thought of the improvements on the message. He handed him a scrap of paper, then went down the stairs. If everything worked out right, he should see Mustang running by him any minute.

Roy, meanwhile, was opening the message. _My dear Roy, I know what you wanted to talk about this morning. When I hear it, though, I don't want it to over the phone. Always yours, Riza _

Roy felt his heart soar. What on Armestris was he still doing here? Obviously, she felt the same way about him, otherwise she wouldn't have called. Besides, she signed it _always yours._ That was defiantly a good sign. Looking around, Roy grabbed his shoes and shoved them on. Looking down, he saw he was still wearing his military uniform pants and a black shirt. That would work. Roy pocketed the note and ran down the stairs.

"Michael, thank you, thank you." Roy shouted as he rushed past. Michael grinned to himself. Now, they were set. Operation Message was over and there were only two phases. Michael would have to work on that.

Roy, outside, was cursing the fact that he'd forgotten he had driven a car home and that the keys were upstairs in his apartment. He was already outside and it wasn't that far to Riza's apartment. He could run there. Quickly, he took off down the street.

As soon as he saw her apartment building, his heart took off on him again. She loved him too. That was the best thing that could have ever come true. It was even better than if he'd become the Fuehrer himself. He raced up the stairs, breathing hard. When he reached her apartment door, he stopped for a second to catch his breath. Then, he knocked on the door, thinking, _hopefully she answers. _

Riza Hawkeye pulled back the door. A very out of breath Roy Mustang was behind it. "Sir, what are you doing here?" She'd asked him to call her back, not come and see her.

"Riza, I…" A small catch in his throat made him stop. No, he wanted to tell her he loved her. Nothing was going to stop him. "Riza, I love you too." Roy looked desperately at her. She felt her heart rocket up to her throat, but then thought of something.

Now, she looked and felt confused. "What do you mean, you love me _too_?"

* * *

Sorry to leave you hanging like this. There's about one more chapter left and maybe an epilogue. Please review.


	8. Your Loving Message

A/N: Ahhh, I'm so weak. There will be one more chapter and an epilogue, I think. Anyways, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Roy felt his heart break, but his face showed confusion. "What do I mean by loving you too? I mean, you told me to come over and tell you that I love you…and… you signed it yours, so…"

"What are you talking about? I never said that." Riza said, looking a little tormented.

"Your message said that. Here, I have it with me." Roy reached into his pocket, glad that he had thought to bring the message. He handed it to her. As she read it, her eyes grew wide.

"I didn't leave this message. I said something like you could call me back to tell me what you wanted to talk about this morning. I didn't have any idea of what you wanted to tell me." Riza knew that last part was a lie. She knew he was just going to tell her about the promotion and what they were going to do next. Just another way to get to the top.

"Are you saying I know another Riza who happened to leave that message with Michael?" Roy crossed his arms. This was definitely not taking a good turn. He had expected open arms. Instead, he received confused looks.

"I don't know. Are you sure Michael gave you the right message?"

"No, he's never done that." Roy thought back on all his conversations with Michael. "Unless," He said slowly, "Michael could have just written the messages in hopes that I'd come over here and confess that I love you."

"Confess that you love me?" Riza's eyes lit up a little as she hoped. She peered up at his dark eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Riza, of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?" Roy put his arms around her.

"I just…the other women…I mean, you left me…" Riza stumbled through the words.

"And I am sorry about that. I needed to repent and leaving you was the only way. The other women weren't as huge an impact to my life as you were. Riza, you're the only one I love." He whispered that against her soft golden hair.

"Good, because I love you too." Riza smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"That's good, because otherwise, I would have felt like a fool." Roy kissed her back. He looked down at her lovingly. "So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we should confront Michael." Riza leaned against his shoulder. He put an arm around her and together they walked in the apartment. Roy shut the door with his foot behind them.

"You know, to confront Michael, we should go the other way." Riza said, looking at him mischievously.

He grinned impishly back. "Hmm, maybe the confrontation could wait until tomorrow."

"We have work tomorrow." Riza reminded him softly.

"So? We could call in sick." Roy kissed her again.

"Maybe we should take a day off." Riza smiled.

The next morning, Riza called in sick for both of them. Havoc answered the phone. "Hello, General Mustang's office."

"Havoc, this is Lieutenant Hawkeye. I am calling in sick today. I came over to pick General Mustang up and he is sick. I am going to stay to take care of him. He's in a real bad way."

"Alright. Tell him I said to," Here, Riza heard a cough, "get better."

"Of course, Havoc. Remember to do all the paperwork."

"I will, Hawkeye. Good-day." Havoc hung up.

"Do you think he bought it?" Roy asked, pulling his shirt on.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. He won't suspect anything." Riza smiled. "Now, is it time to go confront Michael?"

"Yes, I think so. Let's go." Roy smirked and together, they left the apartment.

Back at the office, Havoc was chuckling softly to himself. Both of them calling in sick? Riza taking care of Mustang? What a bunch of alchemy tricks. After all, who got a cold in June? Certainly not Roy Mustang.

* * *

Next chapter will definitely be the Confrontation. Oh no, Michael's found out! Please Review.


	9. Confrontation

A/N: Sorry this took so darned long, life finally caught up with me. It's even a short chapter. Sorry about that. I'm trying to finish this up before I go back to school, but that might not be possible. Still, I'll definitely try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Is that Michael?" Riza looked through the glass windows at the front desk. Roy followed her gaze and chuckled a little.

"Yes, that's him. Funny at how you two have never met before even though you pick me up for work all the time." Roy put an arm around her waist. She gave him a reapproving look.

"Roy, we need to concentrate on what exactly we are going to say. I mean, our accusation is a little far-fetched." Riza smiled, but made no move to budge his arm.

"It is not far-fetched, _Riza_." Roy put a little extra exaggeration on her name. "I know it was him. After all, who else could have messed with your message?" Roy reminded her softly.

"Alright, so it was him. Let's go in." Roy removed his arm and opened the door for her. She sighed at his gesture, but walked in. He followed her in, and, with their trained soldier steps, Michael didn't know that a storm of military blue was coming for him.

"Michael, let me introduce you to Riza Hawkeye." At the sound of Roy's voice, Michael's head jerked up and his eyes grew wide at the sight of her. He recovered smoothly and held out his hand. She shook it firmly to assure him of her power.

"I saw that you didn't come home last night after you rushed out." Michael smirked and Riza briefly thought that Roy's smirk was better looking.

"Well, that message you provided me with was a factor for that." Roy smirked too and Riza couldn't help but smile at him.

"Right." Michael smiled and wondered if they were on to him. If so, he'd better be prepared to run. He knew they were both in the military and that the Colonel was the Flame Alchemist. He thought he remembered Mustang coming in late at night muttering something about a 'trigger-happy, paperwork-toting woman.' He assumed this was her, only without the paperwork.

"I do have a question about that message, however. How exactly did _that_end up on it?" Riza smiled sweetly at him as she pulled out the message and pointed with her right hand to the words. With her left hand, she clicked the safety off her gun. Michael heard the click and panicked a little.

"Um, see, I just thought…." Michael stuttered out.

"Thought what, Michael?" Roy looked at him evenly. If Riza couldn't do this calmly, it fell to him.

"I thought that….I mean, you said you loved her. It sounded like you were too chicken to tell her and I figured she wouldn't tell you, so I decided to speed things along."

Roy's look grew a little smug and he turned to Riza Hawkeye. "Riza, why don't you go on up to my room and I'll handle this?" His look was suggestive as he handed Riza his key.

Riza looked a little suspicious, but took the key anyway. "Roy Mustang, if you let him off the hook, I will shoot you." Then, she smiled beautifully and disappeared into the stairwell.

Roy turned back to Michael. Michael was laughing a little. "Isn't she just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" He commented lightly, watching for signs of hands moving in or out of pockets and white cloth material.

"She is, she just doesn't like to show it. Anyways," Roy looked around to make sure she wasn't listening and leaned in a little closer, "I wanted to say thank you. I mean, you're probably right, I wouldn't have told her. I am not a chicken, though. However, I will overlook that comment because without you, I wouldn't have that beautiful woman that's in my apartment right now."

Michael grinned and nodded. "Damn right. I'm glad I finally get a little appreciation around here."

Roy chuckled a little. "I suppose appreciation is nice every now and then. Thanks again, Michael." Roy turned and walked a few feet. Then, he called over hi shoulder, "Oh, and, Michael? I wouldn't stick around here much longer. She'll check to see if you're still there. Trust me, she won't take it easy on you _or _thank you." Then, Roy too disappeared up the stairs, leaving a very frightened Michael in his wake.

Up in his apartment, Roy walked in and saw Riza on his couch. "Hey." He came and sat next to her.

"Did you take care of it? Maybe give him a lecture on how it's important to leave the correct message?" Riza looked up at him and his dark eyes.

"Of course. I gave a strict lecture about good message taking and then told him that it had better not happen again or else. But, I didn't use my gloves on him. After all, he did set us up." He leaned in a little closer to her.

Riza sighed, but enjoyed his closeness for a few seconds. "I suppose you're right for once. Still, he shouldn't have done that."

"Riza, can you drop it?" Roy looked at her teasingly. She pretended to look insulted, but then he leaned in and kissed her. Her face lit up a little and she smiled. "See, you can't stay mad at anyone for that long. After all, you shoot them before they become too big of a problem. Let's hope that doesn't happen to me." He cupped her face and she gave him a stubborn look.

"Don't count on it, Roy Mustang. Maybe I'll need to confront you someday." Then, she clicked the safety on her gun.

* * *

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. There's about one more chapter to go, so we're ending to the close. Anyways, please Review so I know your thoughts.


	10. I Called, You Answered

A/N: I am sorry, y'all. Life made me so busy and school started, then I had homework, and then I was exhausted. That is no excuse, however. I should have made time to sit down and write this. After all, you are my loyal readers, and I should have put you ahead of a few other things. For that, I am sorry. I almost didn't write this, but I owed it to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

The next morning, Roy woke up and looked around. Riza was nowhere to be seen. She'd spent last night over at his apartment after they'd confronted Michael. He pulled himself out of bed and adjusted his boxers to their normal spot on his hips. Somehow during the night, they managed to get pushed up past his waist. That was probably what had bothered him so much last night. Having Riza next to him at night was a good feeling and that's most likely what kept him asleep.

"Riza, are you here?" Roy looked in his bathroom, and she wasn't there. Next, he looked in the living room/kitchen and she wasn't there either. "Riza?" He called out one more time.

Silence answered him once again. She must have left, but where could she have possibly gone? _Maybe she felt guilty about leaving Black Hayate home alone_, Roy thought. _Yes, that had to be it. After all, she wouldn't leave him without telling him where she was going. Right? _

What doubts Roy had about their newly-formed relationship were few, but still a little frightening to him. After all, he hadn't been in a serious relationship for a long time. He definitely didn't want to screw this one up like he had almost done in the past. But, he also didn't want to seem like the type of over-protective man. Riza surely knew he wasn't, but Roy didn't know that.

Instead of panicking, he calmly showered and tried to get his hair to lay flat. He'd see Riza at work. Riza was always at work; of course she'd be there. He drove himself to work, making the most impressive earliest time to work ever by a whole fifteen minutes. Maybe this _was_ starting to become a new habit for him.

When he got into work, Riza wasn't in the building. About ten minutes and several worried thoughts later, Roy jumped when Havoc entered the room. "General Mustang, are you feeling better?" He had a smirk on his face and was leaning against a desk.

Roy put on his mask. "Yes, I am, Havoc. Thank you for asking." He paused before casually asking, "Have you seen Riza?"

"No, I haven't actually, which is weird. Come to think of it, the front desk said she hasn't clocked in yet." Havoc watched as Roy rushed from the room. "I knew it." He said to the empty room. "I knew there was something going on between them. Remind me to thank whoever helped them along."

Roy, meanwhile, had rushed to the nearest empty room to use the phone privately. He dialed Riza's number and heard a ring. Two rings. Three rings. Then, a "Hello?" followed. It was unquestionably Riza's voice. She sounded slightly stressed.

"Riza?" Roy asked for reassurance.

"Roy? Sorry I left this morning without saying goodbye. I felt bad for leaving Hayate there alone and when I got here, there was a mess all over the floor. I left a note in your kitchen."

"Oh. I didn't see it." Roy suddenly felt sheepish. He had been worried for nothing. Those small insecurities were fragments of a past life not quite over. Those were insecurities he needed to get over. After all, Riza wouldn't just leave him. She wasn't like that. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"Roy, what's funny?" Riza asked, curious of this sudden outburst.

"My own insecurities got the best of me. I guess I got scared." Admitting that was hard, but he knew it would only help me in the future-his future with Riza. "But, that's not what's funny. What's funny is that I called, and you answered. You never have before. I've always gotten that stupid answering machine. I've been tempted to say 'I love you' to a machine. I guess now I can tell you I love you over the phone."

"A military-headquarters' phone, need I remind you. Perhaps we should save this conversation for when I see you."

"Alright. I guess…I'll see you later, 'kay?" Roy didn't hang up just yet. He was waiting for her to answer him one last time.

"We'll talk then. And Roy, I've been tempted to tell a message-taker "I love you' so they could write it down. I'm glad you called so I could answer." Riza Hawkeye hung up the phone after saying this. She was glad she answered everything. Even more so, she was glad she answered his ridiculous messages; otherwise her life wouldn't have ended up so insanely blissful.

* * *

Well, I tried. It ended a little fluffy for my taste, but oh well. I don't exactly hate the ending, but I don't like it. This, I don't think, is not my best work. It was thrown together and I understand if I get some flames. At least the ended up together, thanks to Michael.


End file.
